Granger Danger
by hawthorn-vinewood394
Summary: A songfic of Granger Danger from AVPM, involves original characters, not StarKid ones. One -shot. If you're totally awesome you'll read and review, I might share my rocketship with you if you do. :)


_**Granger Danger **_

**If any of you are reading A Real Smile then you'll know how much I love to make StarKid references, so that combined with my fondness for Dramione makes this inevitable. I actually thought of it when I was writing ARS.**

**This is supposed to be a songfic involving the original characters but I couldn't stop myself from putting a little dialogue from AVPM… okay a lot of dialogue. I bet you'll do what I do and read those parts in the StarKids' voices. Please review; if you do I'll give you internet Red Vines!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or AVPM; I don't think one person could be amazing enough to create such totally awesome things on their own. **

"That's not Hermione, it's not possible." Ron mumbled.

"She's beautiful." Gasped Harry

"Yeah she is; for once she looks good and not like her usual mess"

"Ron, that's not a nice thing to say."

"You know what else isn't nice? Going to the Yule Ball with him, that's what."

"Hermione can date whoever she wants."

"Yeah but he's the enemy."

"There's nothing wrong with him, you're just jealous."

"I'm not jealous, it's just that …I don't know, it's like she's been transfigured into a beautiful girl and I feel like something inside me has changed."

"Or maybe something was there all along and you've only realised it now."

"What?"

"Love"

"No, I don't love Hermione. I just don't understand how she could go with him, I thought she liked me."

"But you never asked her."

"I did ask her!"

"As a last resort! Not because you wanted to, but because you were desperate and would've asked almost anybody."

"If I knew she'd look like that I would've asked her"

"Exactly Ron, you can't be so narrow minded that you only want Hermione when she looks pretty."

"Harry, I could be I'm falling for her."

_Here I am_

_Face to face_

_With a situation I never thought I'd ever see_

_It's strange, how a dress_

_Can take a mess, and make her nothing less than,_

_Beautiful to me_

_Seems like my eyes have been transfigured_

_Something deep inside has changed_

_They've been opened wide but hold that trigger_

_This could mean_

_Danger!_

_I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I think I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger_

On the other side of the hall there was someone else who couldn't stop looking at the girl in the periwinkle blue dress.

"Draco, why are you staring at the ugly mudblood?" Pansy inquired

"I'm just very disappointed she shrunk her teeth after my _Densaugeo. _I was quite proud of that._ "_

"Oh ok, do you want to dance?"

"No. Go powder your nose or something."

"I just fixed my make up a little while ago."

"Trust me, you need more powder."

Pansy left and Draco turned to Blaise, "Pain in the arse, right? Granger's disappeared now; I don't have to look at her ugly mug anymore."

"Why don't you just give her a break for once okay, Draco?"

"Why defending her Blaise, have a crush?"

"No but she is quite hot I'll have to admit. But why all the insults Draco, covering up a crush?"

"Oh right, like I could ever have a crush on that stupid little mu…"

"Stupid little what, Draco?"

"Stupid little mu-muggleborn"

"See you can't even call her mudblood. I'm going to go ask her to dance." Blaise announced, taking a step forward but was stopped by Draco grabbing his cloak.

"What's the matter Draco, don't want me to dance with your precious Granger?"

"She's not mine" He said with gritted teeth

"But you want her to be. Admit it Draco, you've had a crush on her since first year and you've tried to hide it beneath insults. Go on and say it."

"What? What the hell is this? What do you expect me to say?"

"That you care about her."

"I don't care about her."

"At least confess she looks good."

"So, it's just a little make up."

"So you agree she looks kinda hot."

"No she doesn't look 'kinda hot' …she's the hottest girl at the ball, if not the hottest girl I've ever seen. Blaise, why was I so mean?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"Blaise, I could be falling for her."

_Draco:_

_What? What the hell is this?_

_You expect me to sing about her?_

_Don't care about her!_

_It's just a little make-up, Draco wake up!_

_I'm mistaken._

_She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!_

_Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen_

_Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean._

_This could mean_

_Danger!_

_I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I could be falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger_

"Harry, I want to let her know." Ron confessed

"Blaise, I want to let her know." Draco confessed

_Both:_

_I wanna let her know_

"Do it then" Blaise replied

"I feel queasy."

"Aw is poor Drakie scawwed?"

"Fine, I'm going. I just can't let it show." Draco muttered

_Draco:_

_I feel so queasy_

_Both:_

_But I can't let it show_

"Tell her Ron."

"She'd laugh at me. Come on Ron, you gotta let it go."

"No, she won't take me seriously. I have to let her go." Draco lamented

_Ron:_

_She'd laugh, poor Weasley_

_Both:_

_Come on,_

_Ron:_

_Ron,_

_Draco:_

_Draco_

_Both:_

_You gotta let it go_

_You gotta let it go_

"No. You have to tell her or you'll regret it. Go there and tell her how you feel!" Harry and Blaise both exclaimed.

"It's strange how she can be so beautiful now and then not all the other days." Ron mused

"I want to tell her she's the hottest girl I've ever seen …don't know why, I'd ever be so mean. I want to make up for all the horrible things I've done because I've been mistaken." Draco declared

"Yeah I get it she's hot, you like her, yada-yada. Now go tell her." Blaise shoved him into the crowd

_Ron: (Draco :)_

_Here I am (What!?)_

_Face to face (What the hell is this?)_

_With a situation (I want to sing about her)_

_I never thought I'd ever see (Sing about her)_

_It's strange (I want to make up)_

_How a dress (Draco, wake up!)_

_Can take a mess (I've been mistaken)_

_And make her nothing less than_

_Beautiful to me_

_It feels like my eyes (She is the hottest_

_Girl)_

_Have been transfigured (I've ever seen)_

_Something deep inside (Now, because she's like)_

_Has changed (a girl I've never seen)_

_They've been opened wide (Don't know why)_

_But hold that trigger (I'd ever be so mean)_

_This could mean (This could mean)_

They both started walking at the same time but Ron was a lot closer so he reached her first.

"Hi Ron, Viktor's gone to talk to his headmaster and won't be back for a while, but when he is would you and Harry care to join us?"

"No, we'd not care to join you and Vicky."

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternising with the enemy."

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides the whole point of the tournament is international, magical cooperation …to make friends."

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind. Hey, dance with me."

"No! Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not being mean."

"Yes you are! You know every day everyone tries to put me down and on the one day I actually feel like a person you try to RUIN IT!" Hermione shouted

"Bloody hell" Ron recoiled **(I thought bloody hell would be more Book Ronish than "Holy shit" which suits Joey, but not him.)**

"What is wrong with you Ron?"

"Weasley!" Draco strode over **(No, sadly he didn't roll **** )** to Hermione and Ron and stood in front of Ron, towering over the red-head.

"The lady said no!"

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron glowered

"No, I don't think I will. Would you care to dance, Granger?" He held out his hand with a slight inclination of his head.

"Why not?" Hermione shrugged accepted the offered hand, leaving behind a stuttering, bewildered Ron.

"I'm only dancing with you to get away from him." She informed

"He must be giving you a really bad time to make you run into my arms."

"Tell me about. Wait, why are you dancing with me?"

"Do I need a reason?"

She nodded.

"Maybe I wanted to save you from the Weasel?"

"I don't need saving, least of all from you." She stated, about to pull away from him.

"Or maybe I also wanted to apologise for hexing your teeth. Because I was actually aiming for Potter, and I wouldn't attack you on purpose if you were unarmed, and you didn't do anything that would make me want to attack you. That might be the reason."

"Wouldn't you attack me just for being a muggleborn?"

"Is that a legitimate reason to attack someone?" He queried, raising his eyebrow.

"For some people it is, and they do a lot worse than enlarge someone's teeth."

"I know, but not all people are as petty as that. I used to be, but I realised it's pointless to quarrel about blood."

Hermione was shocked that he would say that. "I'm sorry I was rude earlier."

"Typical Granger, all the years of me being horrible to you, and you're apologising for being a little rude. I'm sorry for all that I've done and said and I'll understand if you don't accept my apology, you probably think I'm just playing a prank but I'm not and…"

"It's okay Malfoy, I forgive you."

"Thank you Granger. I think Weasley has gone off to mope around Potter so I guess you can go without him pestering you."

"I think I'll stay here a little while, just to make sure… as long as you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." He smiled and Hermione couldn't help noticing how charming his Real Smile was as opposed to his signature smirk.

They continued dancing until they were rudely interrupted by Pansy.

"Drakie, why are you dancing with the hideous mudblood?"

"Because I want to and there's no need for immature name calling."

"Immature name calling? What has gotten into you, you've been acting very weird lately. Come on let's go."

"No, I'm dancing."

"Draco let's go!"

"It's fine Malfoy, dance with your date." Hermione said.

"No I'm dancing with you, Granger."

"Draco, what is this?"

"I want you to apologise, Pansy."

"Sorry for yelling, now let's go." She sighed

"No not to me, to Granger."

"What?" Pansy crossed her arms as Hermione stared at him, speechless.

"You heard me."

"No, I refuse."

"Pansy if you don't, I believe your father might be interested in some information I have concerning his only daughter."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine, then I'll tell your father that you've been dancing with mudbloods."

"I don't care." He shrugged and Hermione's eyes widened "Do it, Pansy."

"Sorry for calling you a name" She spat and Draco glared at her "…twice"

"That's better. Next time, don't resort to tactless insults just because someone is far more intelligent and attractive than you will ever hope to be."

Both Hermione and Pansy were stunned by what he said. But Pansy recovered from the shock quicker than Hermione and abruptly slapped him.

"How daaaare you!" **(She stole Lucius' line!)** She screeched before bursting into tears and running away, brushing past an amused-looking Blaise.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked

"Huh? I mean yes, I'm fine. Thank you for that, you didn't have to."

"It's alright."

"Ok, what are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron demanded; he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Is it a crime to dance here? Silly me, I thought we were at a ball."

"Shut up ferret. Who do you think you are taking her from me?"

"Excuse me? I'm not yours to be taken from." Hermione informed him.

"Whose are you then? Vicky's?"

"Who's Vicky?" Draco asked with a confused expression.

"Don't call him Vicky! For your information I'm no one's."

"Oh so you're single then? Despite being on a date with Krum?"

"What she means is that she's a person and not someone's possession."

"Fuck you Malfoy, no one asked you to get involved."

By now a group of people had huddled around and McGonagall was making her way through the crowd to try and stop them from arguing.

"No one asked you to be a prat but here you are."

A second after he said this, he was hit in the face by a fist belonging to a very angry Weasley. They were both about to attack but then Hermione pushed Ron away "Leave him alone, Ronald!"

"But Hermione…"

"Mr Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for two months. Now come with me."

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry rushed over, looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Listen I'm really sorry but I have to go check on Ron to make sure he calms down and doesn't do any more stupid things. Will you be alright?" He asked, eyeing Draco warily.

"I'll be fine, go."

Harry followed Ron and McGonagall and Hermione turned to Draco who was holding his nose.

"Am I…am I bleeding?" **(It would be a crime punishable by death if I didn't include this awesome quote.)**

"Oh Merlin you are." She waved her wand and did a quick spell to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you." He said

"It's nothing, thank you for defending me."

"It's okay; I think I know a thing or two about Weasels."

"Draco Malfoy, defender of the muggleborns." **(_Doomsday_ feels anyone?)**

"Sounds about right" He chuckled

"Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little"

"I'll get you some ice."

"You don't have to…" He started but she already left.

"Draco, what have you gotten yourself into?"

He looked up to see Blaise standing next to him and smiled.

"I don't give a damn what you or anyone else thinks."

At this Blaise slapped him on the back in approval.

"This could mean danger; I'm falling in love with Hermione Granger…" He declared, smiling at the brunette hurrying back with the ice.

_Both:_

_Danger! I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I think I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger_

_With Hermione Granger_

_With Hermione Granger_

_Danger!_

**Hope you all liked it, sorry if I made Ron seem like such an asshole but I kinda had to. Please R&R! Thanks xx**


End file.
